Someone To Talk To
by CUtopia
Summary: A drabble collection on Mike Dodds (who's not dead) and Fia Rodriguez (OC).
1. The Morning After

This is an add-on to my Barson Oneshot Of A Perfect Chaotic Wedding, which barsonaddict, my partner in shipping and co-inventor of Fia Rodriguez (who also came up with the title of the collection cuz I'm really bad at titles and see what she did there? "Go home, talk to someone you love..." eeeh ehh eh? ;) lol) wished for and I finally got the courage to write this!

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **The Morning After**

The morning light woke Mike harshly as it broke through his bedroom window in a way he wasn't used to – usually he always drew the curtains shut to prevent this from happening, and a frustrated noise left him as he slowly woke. A headache pulsed through him, making his skull feel like it was way too small for his brain, and as he became more conscious, he realised that his arm had fallen asleep as well.

Had he slept in such a weird position again? And why did he have the feeling he usually had after a lot of alcohol? He didn't make a habit out of drinking more than one or two beers anymore…

He tried to raise his prickling arm, but it wouldn't move.

It was stuck.

Confusion shot through Mike and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight, then his gaze focused on a body lying next to him in his bed, on his arm.

From one second to the other, he was wide awake, shocked by his discovery. What had he done last night? He couldn't remember, no matter how much he tried. All he could recall was being at Olivia and Rafael's party…

Had he hooked up with someone who was there?

In that moment, the body lying on his arm moved, shifting, and the dark brown curls fell off the face of his bed partner – it was Fia, Barba's cousin.

And since his blankets had slid down due to her movement, there was no trace of doubt about what had happened between them the previous night left.

Mike felt himself blush, his cheeks glowing in a deep shade of red, which only got darker when he realised that Fia was waking up from the way she shifted again, their bodies close, and he felt like vanishing from the face of the earth would be desirable when she groaned: "Please put your penis away. It's too early."

"I… I usually never do this," he blurted out, realising with horror that a part of his body had reacted to her on its own accord, and he desperately tried to concentrate on anything else than her skin pressed against his.

"You said that a lot last night." A tired chuckle left her and Fia rolled over to face him, a smirk making her brown eyes gleam. "Relax, guapo."

She sounded completely relaxed herself, but Mike didn't know how to calm down. He really barely ever had one night stands and didn't know how to handle this situation. Taking her to bed had been the last thing he'd had in mind when they'd had a drink last night after he and his band had been done playing. He wanted to get to know her, maybe ask her out for a coffee, see if she was interested at all.

Well, he could forget about that now, obviously, since she probably thought that he only wanted to get her into his bed…

"Oh damn, it's 9 a.m. already!" Fia gasped all of a sudden, ripping him from his almost panicked thoughts, and she sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Fuck. The wedding."

Mike didn't have enough time to shut his eyes when she jumped from the bed and hastily rushed to gather her underwear and dress from the floor. "Come on, we have to get ready. Ugh, my aunt is going to give me such a lecture. Hey, guapo, move!"

He blinked a few times and met her eyes, not sure what to do. She smirked and threw her clothes onto the bed. "You don't have to be embarrassed about this, Mike. Now move your pretty ass out of bed and show me how the shower works, we have a wedding to attend."

""W-wha-?" he stuttered weakly, not sure what she meant, then it clicked in his head and his eyes widened. "Oh… you… you want… in the shower?"

"Only if you want, of course. Saves water."

Fia winked at him before turning around and walking into the bathroom, leaving Mike behind in his bed, stunned, but then he finally found his confidence again. He could still ask her out for coffee after this weekend – after all, what just had happened showed him that she wasn't completely repelled by him. The sound of the shower being turned on came from the bathroom and he pushed the blankets back, got up and padded to the door, excitement and anticipation rising inside of him.

He usually didn't have hook ups, but maybe he could use this opportunity and make something more out of it.


	2. A Beautiful Sight

I hope you're all enjoying this new pairing :)

Inspired by a Pretty Woman GIF of Andy. This man. Ugh.

* * *

 **A Beautiful Sight**

Fia yawned when she unlocked the door to her apartment, exhaustion making her whole body heavy. A part of her was longing for a hot bath to soothe the ache in her muscles after this long day of training, but she also just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep. Her movements were slow as she slipped out of her shoes and hung her jacket up, lazily dropping her gym bag in the middle of the hallway. She would probably fall over it tomorrow morning, but right now, she couldn't care less.

If one more pretentious asshole told her that he didn't believe ballet was a hard sport, she could kick his ass. But only if she'd had rest before.

Deciding to go straight to bed, she padded into the bedroom, only to stop in the doorway, a soft smile coming onto her face. Moonlight was coming in through the window, and the silver glow gently illuminated Mike, sitting upright against the headboard, fast asleep. He was in sweatpants and a faded Mets t shirt, which most definitely meant that he'd tried to wait for her.

Fia didn't know what she'd done to deserve this sweet, wonderful and damn beautiful man; she still wondered every day what he wanted with a mess like her.

Slipping out of her clothes as quietly as possible, she grabbed one of his t shirts to sleep in and carefully climbed onto the bed after changing. Mike's face was relaxed in sleep, and Fia slowly pulled the blanket over his legs, running her fingertips over his jaw. A faint stubble was scratching over her skin, but he didn't stir, so she moved in and pecked a tender kiss onto his lips.

While it scared her how serious their relationship was getting, she caught herself thinking that she could get used to coming home to this sight.


	3. A Little Surprise

Time to introduce you to someone precious ;)

This one is for barsonaddict!

* * *

 **A Little Surprise**

The moment Mike unlocked the door to the apartment, he knew that something was wrong.

Odd noises were coming from the living room, and the cop in him urged him to investigate immediately. After shutting the front door, he made his way through the small hallway, nervous about what he would find there. The lights showed him that Fia was home already… or maybe she wasn't, and someone was robbing them…

"Mike, you're home!"

Relief flooded him at the excited and happy sound of his girlfriend's voice, but shock and confusion almost immediately replaced said relief when Mike's gaze fell onto the spot where Fia was sitting on the floor.

"Fia… is… is that a puppy?"

It obviously was, because the small ball of golden fur happily climbing over Fia's legs couldn't be something else, but he just couldn't believe this was truly happening, so he needed to reassure himself with this dumb question.

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised!" Fia answered jokingly, petting the excited puppy. "This is Johnny. Say hi to your daddy, Johnny!"

She lifted the little dog and turned him towards Mike, who took a deep breath at the sight of the adorable face and tried to steel himself.

It wasn't like he was angry with Fia… but the sweet little thing looking at him and wagging his small tail still softened him a great deal, and it was a lot harder for him to listen to his reasonable side - the apartment wasn't that big, and the puppy would grow into a big dog… they were both so busy working that it wouldn't be fair to the dog… and they couldn't let the dog suffer from Fia's spontaneity...

But two pairs of big brown eyes looked at him, and Mike dropped to his knees with a sigh, knowing he couldn't say a negative thing about this. "Hey Johnny. Welcome home."

A happy noise left Fia and she set Johnny onto Mike's lap; immediately the small fur ball started to climb up his body, eager to say hello, and Mike smiled softly while petting the whirlwind.

Fia's spontaneity had never been something bad, and while he was showered with dog kisses, he knew that this time, it would be something good, too.


End file.
